Security systems are generally known. Such systems are typically used to protect people and assets within secured area such as a home or business from any of a number of threats. For example, a security system may be arranged to detect threats from unauthorized intruders entering the secured area. A security system may also be used to detect environmental threats such as fire, carbon monoxide or natural gas leaks.
In many security systems, a central controller is provided along with a number of remote sensors distributed throughout the secured area. In some cases, fire detectors may be provided in hallways or near combustion sources. Limit switches may be provided on the doors and windows of the secured area. Motion detectors and/or glass break detectors may be provide in other regions of the secured area. Video cameras may also be connected to the central controller. These are just examples.
A user interface is also typically provided. The user interface can be part of the central controller or part of another device. The user interface may allow a user to interact with the security system. Such interactions may include, for example, arming and disarming the security system, viewing status information of various components of the security system, viewing alarms and/or other events of the security system, configuring the security system and/or performing other functions.